


set aflame

by Marenke



Series: whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Hadn't she been a child of Desolation, Agnes was sure she would've been the Lonely's daughter.
Series: whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931353
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	set aflame

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober day 8, prompt: isolation.

Hadn't she been a child of Desolation, Agnes was sure she would've been the Lonely's daughter. She would laugh about this, cradling her boiling cup of coffee as she stared at the surrounding life, sitting in her usual spot at the cafe she went to.

It was a terrible curse, the one she had, the one that allowed her to draw breath after burning breath: to be able to see, but not interact, to be able to feel and not touch.

Sometimes, if Agnes didn't feel like she would set it on fire, she would quite like to disappear into the Lonely's fog: to simply allow herself to fall back into it and curl into a ball, never to move again until she melted into a puddle of wax. Sometimes, she almost wandered into it, finding a nice spot amidst the woods, fog curling itself around her ankles, whispering sweetly.

Then, of course, she caused a fire to spread, and the Desolation sunk its claws on her, forced Agnes to remember which power she truly served, and she stared at the ashes left behind.

Agnes wished she could sip her coffee, but they had taken even that simple pleasure from her. She hoped her life was a good feeding ground for the Lightless Flame, because really, what else it could have been?


End file.
